Breaking The Barrier
by KathleenDee
Summary: The point on Yunas pillgramage when two of her most treasured Guardians find comfort in one another about Yunas fate......Lukka : Songfic by STERR


**AN: this plot was killing me for the longest time. See this is my favorite song and the first time I heard it I knew I had to do this. Now I think this is my best work…..if you read it right. Now I know that everyone is lazy and don't want to bother opening up myspace and typing in the band name and actually listening to the song but I strongly urge you to do so. I read it without the song and it just doesn't work so as I said before I strongly….strongly urge you do so. I think for all song fics you should do this unless you know the song inside and out. And of course it's a Lukka fic..i mean what else can you as for? This is them being there for each other...enjoy!**

**So I really don't have to tell you what to do…..Read and Review!!!!!**

**Titile- Breaking The Barrier **

**Song - STERR Ever done before **

Wakka was staring at Lulu, they had just completed yet another argument on Yunas pilgrimage, excepted what made this one different was that it was more confined, everyone else was supposed to be sleeping around the campfire, So usual raised voices were hushed and hissed making the sting even more. Wakka was the main one on the receiving end of these fatal annotations. He could not recall exactly what he said to make her angry but it was evident on her fire illuminated features. He couldn't help but gaze into her eyes they often did that to him. Memorizing red, captivated like a moth to a flame.

**Lulu POV**

_I'm on fire _

_But you just stare through me_

_Like you see beauty in the flames_

**Wakka POV**

_It's been a long road _

_Just to get myself clean _

_Wont you take me as I am _

The past few days everyone was restless, they were getting closer to Zanarkend. Lulu didn't show her agony to anyone, but he saw, he always did and would try to comfort her, thus the equation for most there arguments. Behind his brown orbs he couldn't help but note a sadness in her features, He could see past her anger….she was scared, and again like many times before he felt a pain in him, he needed to protect her.

_Cause I love you more_

_Than I ever loved before _

_Cause I love you more_

_Than I ever loved before _

But he knew just how sad and scared she was,,,,,not many people could possibly understand

_What did you expect?_

_When you sat next to me_

_With a heart so closed as yours_

They first had to break the barrier

**Lulu POV **

Lulu was frustrated with herself and Wakka for the same thing….why had they let her do this to herself, weren't they family? She hated taking it out on Wakka

_Has the sun gone down? _

_On the world that we knew_

'Wakka?' she asked after a sideways glance to her sleeping summoner

_There's just a room full of doubt where the lights have gone out_

_You can not feel me and I can't reach you _

_But I love you more_

_Than I ever loved before _

_I love you more_

_Than I ever loved before _

**Wakka POV**

He nodded slowly. He hated when they argued all she needed to do was look at him with apologetic eyes and he would know that it was ok. It didn't take him long to realize what had been bothering her, one look at Yuna and he too felt it. But was completely taken off guard when a small tear slid down the strong features of the mage. One was enough for him. He tried to comfort her by wiping it away. They were already close enough for this action to go without moving or making noise to wake the others. The expression on her face was shocked; she obviously didn't notice it or didn't want him to. Long after the tear disappearance his hand stayed cupping her face. Captured once more.

**Lulu POV**

_Don't hold me back_

_Just hold me_

She needed him right then..

Did he notice?

**Wakka POV**

_Don't turn your back_

_Just hold me_

There faces moved closer…..and closer never breaking eye contact.

Soon locking in passionate kiss that grew with every passing second

_Cause I love you more_

_Than I ever loved before _

It was so intense that they began to rock back and forth. Heart rates moving way past the normal beats per second. So much raw emotion in one kiss almost seemed unhealthy. Especially since it was there first.

_I loved you more_

_Than I _

_Ever loved before _

_I love you more_

_Than I ever loved before _

**AN: yay!! I am so proud of myself…..so my laptop is going to be in the shop…..well Geeksquad really but I wont be updating JND or Hidden for a lil bit plus im at a new school and gots to focuss until I win the teachers trust and am able to slack off. This is like a parting gift. Don't worry ill try to come back soon. Oh and if u have any questions about finding the song then PM me and ill let you know what's up. **

**KathleenDee **


End file.
